AU
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest/Padackles. ¿Sueño o Realidad?


**TITULO:** AU

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Supernatural/RPS

**Pairings****/Warning:** D/S, J2 (Wincest y Padackles)

**Category:** Slash. Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, ni a sus actores, pertenecen a sus creadores, respectivos socios comerciales, padres y directivos. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**FEEDBACK:** **ó Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic.**

_¿Qué es Wincest? Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), Padackles: Contracción de los apellidos de los actores que realizan Supernatural. Así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

_(AU, a muchos años luz y galaxias de Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki)_

-Si continúas mirándome de esa forma, te quedarás ciega, Samantha.

El aludido sonrió, girando el rostro y enfocándolo en el bonito paisaje a su lado. Y sin embargo su abstracción no duró mucho tiempo porque casi enseguida percibió que su compañero lo observaba.

-Si continúas mirándome de esa forma, te quedarás ciego.

-Esa frase ya no es válida. Se defendió el piloto, sonriendo con esa mueca que a más de una mesera había hecho caer.-La patenté.

-¿Y?

-Qué algo mío no puedes usarlo.

-No es tuyo.

-Oh, si, si que lo es Sammy.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terco? Indagó, mirando ceñudo al chico que continuaba sonriendo.

-Porque solo tú puedes quedarte ciego por mirar tanta belleza. Dígase en términos que comprendas: a mí.

-No te glorifiques tanto. Hay muchas personas que se cegarían por mi belleza. Musitó, volviendo a mirar el paisaje a su lado.

-¿Ah si? Cuestionó Dean con interés, bajando solo un poco el volumen del estéreo.

-Por supuesto. Yo soy…

-¿Bella?

Sam resopló, a veces odiaba cuando su hermano lo llamaba con adjetivos femeninos.

La risita de Dean fue lo único que quedó de eco pues en los siguientes veinte minutos solo Led Zeppelin se escuchó de fondo.

-Mi reino por tus pensamientos. Llamó el ojiverde, haciendo sonreír a aquel que jamás guardaba silencio. No al menos desde el año y tres meses cuando balbuceó: De-an.

-Nada en especial.

-Cuando dices eso entonces es cosa seria. Vamos, ¿qué sucede?

En ocasiones, como aquella, muy vagas ocasiones Sam Winchester pensaba en otras cosas que en nada tenían que ver con la cacería de cosas sobrenaturales mientras salvaban gente o disparaban primero y preguntaban después. Muy pocas veces en realidad, él pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a Dean y lo imposible que resultaba poderlo expresar.

-Comienzas a asustarme en serio, Sammy.

-No es nada.

-Estoy por detener el auto.

-Ya te dije que…

-Lo voy a hacer

-Pero…

-Ya bajé la velocidad

-Eres…

-Vamos más despacio que una ancianita y cuando nos detengamos comenzaré el exorcismo.

-Ja-ja-ja. Rió con sarcasmo el chico, quien recibió una sexy sonrisa por parte de aquel que a pesar de ser como era: simplemente Dean Winchester, amaba más que a nada ni a nadie en ese maldito mundo.

-Entonces, ¿en qué pesabas?

-No hay manera de ocultarte nada, ¿Verdad?

-Ah, ah. Negó el otro sin retirar la mirada del camino.-Yo lo se todo tarde o temprano.

Sam suspiró.

-Solo pensaba en lo que seríamos tú y yo en un AU

-¿AU? Preguntó confuso el ojiverde.

-Si, ya sabes: Universo Alterno.

-Ah. ¿Qué es eso?

-Por Dios Dean, tú más que nadie sabe…

-Ya, ya damisela que todo lo sabe, solo era una broma.

El copiloto resopló. Cuando se lo proponía su hermano podía llegar a ser insoportable.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-Qué con eso del AU.

-Nada. Te dije que no era nada importante.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio y eso en Sam no era buena señal.

-Tal vez somos dos caza fortuna. Si en esta vida cazamos cosas sobrenaturales entonces en la otra podemos en verdad hacer plata cazando a fugitivos o esas cosas. Dos hermanos caza fortuna.

Sam miró un momento a su hermano y sonrió. Dean siempre pensando en la manera más rápida de conseguir dinero.

-¿Y qué si no tenemos parentesco? Indagó el otro como si todo fuera un hecho.

-¿Qué podemos ser entonces?

Sam pensó que la voz de Dean temblaba. Tal vez de miedo a perderle como lo que eran, tal vez de ansiedad, pero conociéndolo más que a nadie en la vida sabía que solo había sido su imaginación.

-Tal vez…actores.

El ojiverde hizo una mueca demasiado graciosa hasta para él.

-Tú si que estas zafado. ¿Cómo que actores? ¿De cine porno?

-Tú y tus vulgaridades de siempre. No se puede hablar enserio contigo. Se enfadó Sam, dando por terminada esa charla.

-Pero yo estoy hablando enserio. Además esto del AU no es muy "serio" que digamos. Rió el otro, realmente le encantaba hacer enfadar a su hermanito.

-Es que…tú siempre piensas en sexo.

-¿En que otra cosa debería pensar entonces cuando no estoy cazando?

"En mí teniendo sexo contigo". Quiso decir Sam pero solo mordió tan fuerte su lengua que sangró.

-Además…no es tan ilógico lo que dices. Argumentó el piloto sorpresivamente.

-Soy atractivo, poseo el carisma necesario, sería un éxito como actor.

-Se te olvidó decir modesto y sencillo. Ironizó Sam, dando gracias que la charla sobre el sexo hubiera dado un giro.

-Claro, todo eso también lo soy. ¿Pero entonces que clase de actores somos?

-No lo sé, solo fue una suposición. Una estúpida suposición.

-Ya te enfadaste Samantha. Creo que este mes el periodo te ha llegado más temprano. Es mejor que pase a una gasolinera a comprarte toallas sanitarias.

Por toda respuesta Dean recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo que solo lo hizo reír histéricamente hasta que arribaron al próximo pueblo, dónde tenían una monja-loca-fantasma que cazar.

Sin embargo esa noche, mientras Dean Winchester miraba a su hermano dormir, pensó en esa charla de apariencia tonta que habían sostenido esa tarde.

Si en verdad existiera un AU y ellos dos fueran actores, le encantaría estar cerca de Sam, muy cerca. No como en esos momentos, no como hermanos, sino como algo que pudiera ir más allá de un roce casual de hombros, de manos. Una caricia en la mejilla que después lo llevara a tomar su mentón y besarlo apasionadamente, como en esas películas rosas que a veces le gustaba ver a escondidas.

Si, lo amaba y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que su vida y la de todo ese maldito mundo se terminara. Él no había pedido amarlo, pero tampoco pedía no hacerlo.

-Jared. Murmuró Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Indagó con un nudo grueso en garganta y estómago. ¿A caso Sam había mencionado el nombre de otro? No poderle decir que lo amaba era una cosa, pero permitir que se enamorada de un hombre que no fuera él, jamás.

-Jared. Así me llamo en el AU.

-¿Sigues con eso? Preguntó, dejando salir con alivio el aire.-Pensé que dormías.

-No contigo mirándome. Te quedarás ciego. Se mofó Sam, mientras se giraba sobre la cama.

Por un momento ambos se miraron en la oscuridad de la habitación. Solo ellos dos existían, ni siquiera ese cuartucho de hotel en medio del pueblo perdido de Dios. Ni siquiera la monja-loca-fantasma que les había dado más lata que un demonio, nada más que ellos contaba en ese momento. Solo ellos dos y el cúmulo de emociones que la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba.

No sabían en que momento, hora o segundo. Ni siquiera sabían el por qué. El hecho era que un día habían comenzado a amarse como algo más que hermanos y sabían, mejor de lo que podían conocer cualquier exorcismo, que se amarían hasta que sus días en el inframundo, purgatorio o dónde quiera que fueran a pasar la muerte, terminaran.

-Jensen. Susurró Dean, sintiendo que el corazón le explotaría por todo eso que también hasta el final encubriría.-Así me llamo yo en el AU. Y ambos somos…coestrellas de un programa famoso de TV.

Sam sonrió, solo ellos dos podían hablar de esas cosas a las tres de la mañana y después de una difícil cacería.

-Nos conocimos en el foro. Continuó hablando Sam, imaginando la locura más grande de su vida.-Y somos…los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Si, amigos. Es mejor que hermanos, ¿no?

Podría haberse sentido ofendido al pensar que Dean no quería ser más su hermano en el AU. Pero se sintió feliz, porque en ese mundo no serían parientes ni arrastrarían la misma sangre.

En ese mundo, al igual que en el que vivían, la gente continuaría señalando a los que eran diferentes de color, a los que sufrían de alguna discapacidad y sobre todo a aquellos que encontraban el amor en personas del mismo sexo.

Sin embargo existiría quien los apoyaría por enamorarse y demostrarse siempre, con la mirada, que había algo más que amistad entre ellos.

-Yo soy gracioso. Continuó Sam, imaginando a alguien distinto a él. A alguien que no le importara decir: "Aun no he besado a Jensen en público, pero lo he hecho en privado". A alguien que no le costara expresar sus ideas y mucho menos sus pensamientos. Alguien extrovertido que enamorara a Dean, no, a Jensen, con solo una inmensa sonrisa. Sería un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Y yo serio. Agregó Dean, sabiendo que en ese mundo sería su contraparte. Alguien sin temor pero con muchos modales. Alguien que tendría una linda familia que lo apoyara en su carrera, pero sobre todo alguien que hubiera cambiado total y radicalmente al conocer a Sam, no, a Jared. Ese gigante con enorme corazón y aniñada manera de ser.

-Como muchos dulces.

-Yo soy más recatado en el comer.

-Tengo uno…dos perros. Son mi adoración.

-Yo no tengo mascotas, pero tus perros me adoran a morir.

-¿Igual que yo? Se atrevió a decir Sam, esperando que no se escuchara el estrepitoso latir de su corazón.

-Igual que tú, cabezota.

En ese mundo AU no son hermanos, solo compañeros de trabajo, por eso pueden decirse lo que piensan y sienten sin miedo a no hacerle mal a la única persona que por siempre querrán.

-Qué loco. Sonrió Dean, al sentir que el corazón se le escapaba por la garganta.-Es…estúpido.

Sam lo sabía, pero era más sencillo soñar que podían ser actores, conocerse en el set y amarse libremente sin ataduras sanguíneas que les obligaran a callar por bienestar.

-Puede ser, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Somos felices.

Dean sonrió. En el AU eran felices porque tenían su amor.

-Buenas noches, Jared.

-Buenas noches, Jensen.

_(AU, a muchos años luz y galaxias de Dean y Sam Winchester)_

-¿Jensen? Indagó una voz adormilada.

-¿Mmm?

-Tuve un sueño extraño.

El aludido supo que no dormiría más hasta que su compañero relatara todo. Eran las tres de la mañana y en unas horas tenían que realizar varias tomas largas y agotadoras. Pero el convivir con aquel gigante aniñado era de esa manera.

Por eso se giró, mirando esos luminosos ojos que siempre tenían un color diferente.

-¿Qué soñaste? Cuestionó, abrazando fuertemente a aquel que le sonrió como cuando miraba regaliz en el supermercado.

-Que éramos cazadores de cosas sobrenaturales y que no podíamos amarnos.

Jensen sabía que su amante, pareja, amor de su vida y demás cursilerías que con el tiempo había aprendido a expresar y a sentir por el muchacho que compartía no solo su cama, sino también su casa y corazón, estaba un poquitín tocado de la cabeza, pero cuando se le metían ideas raras era difícil no sacárselas sin discutir.

-¿Por qué no podíamos amarnos Jay?

-Porque éramos hermanos. Asintió, pegándose mucho más de lo humanamente posible al cuerpo de su pareja.-Eso no me gustaba mucho.

-¿El que fuéramos familia?

-El no podernos decir que nos amábamos.

Jared podía llegar a ser un cursi de primera cuando se lo proponía. Su propia madre solía decírselo a menudo cuando ambos discutían la telenovela de las nueve.

-Jay, creo que mejor vuelves a dormirte. Esto de las tomas largas te está afectando el cerebro.

Jensen recibió un golpe en el brazo pero aun así no dejó de abrazarlo. Jay era como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser reconfortado ante las duras penalidades de la vida.

-¿Me amas, Jen? Indagó el muchacho alto, aquel del cual Jensen Ackles se había prendado una vez hacía ya algunos años cuando lo había conocido en el set de filmación de esa exitosa serie que hacían.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

-¡Jensen! Gruñó Jared, mirando a su novio.-Es importante.

-Claro que te amo. No sé porque lo preguntas.

Jared lo sabía, pero era bueno que se lo recordaran, sobre todo después de ese raro sueño que había tenido.

-Es bueno poder decir que nos amamos. En cierta forma me dan pena Sam y Dean.

-¿Quiénes? Preguntó un Jensen casi dormido.

-Así nos llamábamos en el sueño…¿o es AU?

-Sueño o no tenemos que trabajar Jay, y sino duermo, al menos una hora más, no vas a soportarme en todo el día.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches Dean.

-¡NO! Yo era Sam y Tú…

-Como sea. Buenas noches Sam.

-Buenas noches Dean. Sonrió, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera soñado o experimentado esa noche, nada se comparaba con la realidad de amar y ser amado por aquel del cual se había enamorado tan solo mirar sus ojos verdes.

-Ojalá que algún día puedan decirse que se aman, hermanos Winchester. Musitó Jared, antes de volverse a dormir.

FIN

AU en inglés es: Alternarte Universe, que es lo mismo que Universo Alterno solo que UA se ve muy feo U

Regresé y aunque parezca que esta historia no tiene mucho sentido….creo que en cierta forma si lo tiene.

Gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo por esperarme

**KLF**


End file.
